The Ring la desvelación
by dragon hero
Summary: Bien mi historia no es nada especial,trata de lo que hay mas allá del trozo en k se a visto la cinta,Mediante en la que se cuenta la vida de un universitario llamado George.Nada mas que decir.Adelante podeis leer este fic.PLAY
1. The Ring la desvelacion 1ª parte

Bien esto lo hago porque me encanta esa peli, The Ring,puedes ver el anillo?

Mi historia se basa en la cinta,pero despues de que acabé,y se una a otro trozo de la que nadie aún habia visto.

The Ring la desvelación

George estaba ahí plantado en su televisión,con una cinta en las manos. "Asi que esta es la cinta que ha causado tantas muertes,si la veo en la universidad mis colegas me consideraran un héroe y si no la veo me llamaran perdedor y seré un marginado" pensaba lo mismo una y otra vez George,hasta se decidió por verla, George era la verdad una de esas personas con las que se metian desde el instituto,le hacian bulling,pero él decidió acabar con todo eso ya tenia 20 años y aún estudiaba la universidad con esas personas que lo maltrataban,así que les dijo si veia la cinta y resistia hasta el séptimo dia seria alabado y bien tratado.

Pulsó play y comenzó la cinta vio esas imagénes tan raras,y sobre todo lo que mas le llamaba la atención era el círculo que salia de que debia de tratarse.

Acabó la cinta y la pantalla fue llenada de "nieve"( Esas rallas raras que te salen cuando acaba el video) de repente llamaron al telefono,George contesto,y de repente la voz de una mujer rara le dijo algo verdaderamente aterrador: Dentro de 7 dias moriras!!!

Y a continuacion colgó,George se asustó pero no era de esa gente que se creia estas cosas, la verdad jamas pensaba que podia ser cierta una leyenda como esa, se olvidó de la llamada,pensó que seguro que era uno de sus amigos,que lo hacia para que cogiera miedo y se rindiese,asi que se tranquilizó y se dijo a si mismo que no era verdad lo del telefono aunque habia de reconocer que estaba algo asustado.

George no apagó el video ni lo paró lo dejo tal como estaba en play,se fue a duchar y al cabo de media hora, salió y pasó por la sala de estar ,donde estaba la televisión la fue ha apagar pero de repente vio algo,una cara y de una persona chillando.Vió escenas horribles de muertes de personas,solo que salia en esa pantalla eran gritos,y de repente la faz de una persona muy palida sale en la pantalla susurrando fuerte una palabra:

AYUDAME,AYUDAME!!

Al acabar esa escena se apagó de golpe la television,George se quedo impresionado,habia visto algo realmente espantoso, y nunca le habian hablado de esa parte del video,podria ser que aun no se lo habian contado o que simplemente querian que lo viera el mismo.

Se habia echo tarde y mañana tenia que madrugar asi que,fue a cenar y a la cama,decidio no darle mas vueltas a lo del video,se envolvio en las sábanas, "Y quien sabe quizas seria su última noche en la que dormiria feliz,le iba a deparar una semana terrorifica y llena de misterios.

La verdad es que esto simplemente solo es el comienzo,ahora empezaran a suceder sucesos que nunca han pasado al ver esta cinta... --? Que sera? Bueno lo unico que digo es que lo dejo en suspense,leed el próximo capitulo, venga!!! Sera guay...

Y os digo con todo el cariño del mundo:

En 7 dias morireis!!!!(Oye que es broma no os vayais a pensar que estoy loca...)

Firmado: Dragon Hero


	2. Primer dia

Al habla Dragon Hero!!!!! E aquí la 2n parte de mi fanfic de Ring,el primer dia depues de ver la cinta,que le va a pasar a nuestro George? Y tened en cuenta que ha visto algo que realmente nadie lo ha visto hasta hora...

The Ring: La desvelación

2n Parte: Primer dia

George despertó,se levantó tenia que ir a la universidad,se arregló,ya estaba preparado para irse a la universidad,pero antes de cruzar la puerta de su casa,encontró en la mesa del recibidor la cinta,la cogió y la miró por unos segundos.Y un solo pensamiento le cruzó la cabeza.

"Es verdad que tu puedes hacer esto,matar a la gente y esas personas quienes eran..."

George dejó de pensar en aquello cuando su alarma del móvil sonó indicando que ya era la hora para salir de casa e ir a la universidad,él era demasiado organizado y siempre estaba programando todo,siempre queria llegar pronto,hacer las cosas a su tiempo...

Eso le diferenciaba mucho de sus otros compañeros de clase,a él lo único que le importaba era no perderse entre sus cosas.

Llegó a la universidad,fue en busca de sus compañeros,aquellos que le habian retado a ver la cinta,necesitaba saber de lo ocurrido ayer noche con esas escenas tan misteriosas,todo aquello le daba vueltas a la cabeza.

Y allí no apenas de menos de 5 minutos de su búsqueda,los encontró,estaban en una de las mesas exteriores de la cafeteria de la universidad.Esas personas de las que tanto huia...ahora tenia que hacerles cara...y dejar que pasen los dias,y aguantar hasta el ultimo...de veras eso era cierto?A él ya le daba igual,solo queria sentirse especial entre aquella gente...

Al fin estaba allá parado delante del cabeza del grupo,se llamaba Jake,era un chico alto y corpulento con un peindado de pinchos,a él le resultaba divertido llamarlo por sus adentros erizo subnormal,y vió a una chica a su lado,la reconoció,era Miriam,habia dejado de ser su mejor amiga en la que podia confiar,hace unos meses,cuando empezó a llevar ropa de marca y a ser mas popular entre las demas chicas,y al final se hizo novia de Jake.el ser que mas odiaba,pero al menos a ella le sentia mal cuando se metian con él,le miraba de forma triste.

Al fin Jake le habló

Jake: Ey mirad quien ha venido aqui!!! Pero si es el principito valiente!! Jje!!

Jake le gritó delante de su grupo para provocar algunas risas malintecionadas

George: Si Jake...Solo queria preguntarte algo de la cinta...

Jake: Venga cuenta, o va a ser que te rajas?! Es que tienes miedo o que?Mira el bebe tiene miedo,ya te daremos un osito...

Provocó otro ataque de risas ofensivas hacia él,odiaba aquello,todavia no podia entender,que su mejor amiga acabase siendo uno de esos.

George: Ya muy gracioso,pero creo que me ocultais algo,unas escenas muy raras de personas,creo que estais haciendome un juego sucio,sois unos cabrones!!!!!!Cuando firmé vuestro puto contarto,me dejisteis todo lo de la cinta y no incluisteis esta parte!!!!Sois unos maricas,que haceis siempre trampas y engañais a la gente!!!!Y tu Jake te puedo definir como un hijo de puta de mierda!!!!! 

George se habia enfadado mucho,ahora sintió que se habia pasado por la reacción que Jake transmitió,el cuál sacó un navaja de su bolsillo y la colocó al lado del cuello de George,que lo tenia agarrado de una forma bruta de la camisa,y allí empezó el griterio.

Jake: OYE TU SUBNORMAL DE MIERDA!!!!!COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO!!!!!!!QUE TE HAS CREIDO!!!!TE DOY UNA OPORTUNIDAD,PERO SI VUELVES A INSULTARME YO ME OCUPARÉ PERSONALMENTE DE TI!!

Jake apretó mas la navaja contra su cuello

George: Pero y-y-yo...

Jake le intimidó mucho con la mirada y el fuerte roze con la navaja contra su cuello.

George: Vale Vale!!! Lo siento!!!

Jake hizó una sonrisa malvada y luego contestó

Jake: Bien buen chico...ahora te compensaré

Jake quitó la navja de su cuello que le resbalaba un poco de sangre,y luego con un gran impulsó lo tiró contra los cunos de basura,fue un gran impactó,se dio n la boca con los cubos de hierro le hizó sangrar.Jake y su grupo empezaron a meterse con él excepto Miriam ella estaba parada mirandolo con ojos de pena.

Jake: Jajaja!!!!!!! Bien por meterte conmigo!!!!Venga,ahora apestaras como porqueria de insultos que me has dicho!!!!Jajajaj primo!!!

Jake avanzó con el grupo dejando a George tirado allá como un don nadie,Miriam se lo quedó mirando intentando decir unas palabras pero Jake la retuvo tirnadola de la cintura llevandosela fuera de su alcanze,George se limpió con las mangasde su camisa la sangre de su cuello y de su boca,aunque le habian pasado cosas peores con ese tio.

**Despues de las clases de la uni delante en su jardín interior**

George estaba ahí,mirando fijamente lo que el veia una escalera de pintor,apoyada en una de las columnas que sostenia el poco techo que habia.No habia nadie allá solo estaba él,observando esa escalera que juraria que era exactamente como la del video,de repente oyó unos pasos,giró la cara y encontró a Miriam,a George le molestó su presencia.

Miriam: Queria decirte que siento como se ha comportado Jake

George: Ya...si,ya veo como lo sientes,claro porque te importa mucho mas lo que diga ese idiota de tu novio Jake

Miriam: George porfavor no te enfades yo no queria que se metieran contigo

George: Ya si ya...

George la ignoró y volvio a moverse alrededor de la columna observando la escalera que veia allí apoyada.

Miriam: George que miras?En la columna no hay nada

George: Que pero si hay una larga escalera apoyada en esta columna

Miriam: George ahí no hay nada,te encuentras bien?

George no pudo evitar que lo tratara como un loco,lo odiaba y ahora una simple persona que habia sido estos ultimos años de su vida su mejor amiga,y que ahora se habia pasado al otro bando,ni si quiera el sabia si era cierto que ella no veia aquella escalera,pero igualmente lo trataba como un loco,asi que no pudo retenerlo mas y le cogió el griterio hacia ella

George: ESTA BIEN DEJAME EN PAZ!!!!!!!!TU TAMBIEN ERES IGUAL QUE ELLOS UNA ASQUEROSA RATA,Y ME ABANDONASTES PARA IRTE CON ELLOS!!!!!!!ANTES TE APRECIABA PORQUE NO TE HACIA FALTA IR CON GENTE QUE HUMILLABA A LOS DEMAS PARA SENTIRSE ESPECIAL!!!!!!!TE ODIO!!!!Y LO QUE MAS NECESITARIA AHORA ES COMPRENSION!!!!!NO QUE ME TRATES POR UN LOCO POR UNA ESTUPIDA ESCALERA QUE NO VES!!!!

Miriam: Y-y-y-yo...

George: LARGATE Y VETE CON TU ASQUEROSO NOVIO JAKE!!!!!Y DEJAME EN PAZ ADEMAS LOS LOCOS NO NECESITAN ESTAR SOLOS?!!!!!!!!!

Miriam: George yo no creo que furas un loco...yo simplemente...

George: LARGO!!!!

Miriam no pudo resistir las lágrimas y se fue corriendo,lejos de él,George se sentó en un banco del patio interior,tampoco es que le hubiera gustado lo que le habia hecho a Miriam,pero ya estaba harto de aguantar tanto,no lo soportaba,bueno ademas algo se lo merecia por haberlo tratado asi,eso era lo único que pensaba George despues de olvidarse por completo de la escalera,se pusó las manos en la cara y allí se quedó desde muy tarde reflexionando...

**En casa de George**

Ya era de noche la misma hora en que habia visto el video,aproximadamente ya habia pasado un dia ahora solo le faltaban seis,era cierto eso de que su muerte se apróximaba?

Cuando paso media hora y un poco mas George decidió acostarse estaba agotado,pero antes pensó en algo, esa escalera no era de la cinta,no salia en una escena?Seria problablemente que solo los que hubieran visto esa cinta,podian ver esa escalera??

Todo era tan nuevo y confuso para él,asi que decidio volver a ver esas cinta,la pusó en el video y pulsó _**PLAY**_ y la cinta empezó a reproducirse,vio la escalera,y era la misma que habia visto esta tarde con Miriam,ella no habia visto la cinta,George le corrió un fuerte arrepentimiento por la sangre por haberla gritado.Antes de que acabará la cinta la tele empezó a verse toda borrosa,esa parte no habia ocurrido antes,al menos a él,solo le habia pasado una vez pero al final de la cinta al cabo de media hora que acabara.

Unas caras empezaron a aparecer en la pantalla hablaban diciendo lo mismo que antes con un tono leve de susurro

_**AYUDAME ESTOY ATRAPADO AYUDAME ESTOY ATRAPADO...EN ESTE INFIERNO...**_

Esas voces les daban escalofríos, parecia que esas figuras estuvieran tan cerca que pudiesen salir de la pantalla y tocarlo,de repente desparecieron y otra figura mas siniestra apareció se acercaba mas a la pantalla pero esta decia algo que verdaderamente le asustaba.

_**GEORGE,GEORGE TE CONOZCO GEORGE VEN...VEN ...NO TENGAS MIEDO GEORGE ESTO ES MAS QUE UN SIMPLE INFIERNO...**_

Esa figura estaba tan cerca de la pantalla que parecia que en algun momento alzaria el brazo y lo cogeria,George tenia la piel de gallina de repente oyó unos ruidos y vio detras suyo una especie de sombra que se movia a una gran rapidez y no le pudo definir la forma,la cinta se paró y la tele volvió a estar borrosa,George estaba asustado,la sombra se habia dirigido hacia el recibidor,cogio un bate de béisbol y se armó,fue al recibidor estaba todo a oscuras, y oia ruidos provenientes de detras de una caja de un tamaño mediano,asi que sin pensarselo mas veces,dio un golpe con el bate apartandola y se llevó una sorpresa era el gato de su vecina debia de haberse colado otra vez por la ventana.Geore se llevó un alivio,quitó la cinta y la dejó encima del mueble,y fue a devolvera el gato,a la vecina,y se fue a dormir,en un profundo sueño,si pues para él era lo que mas le gustaba,soñar,soñar con el alma sin que nadie te pudiera decir nada,notar sensaciones que solo en aquellos momentos puedes tener.

Asi que se sumergio en su mundo,en su profundo sueño...

Y...continuara!!!!Vaya pensé que este capitulo iba a ser realmente corto,pero como me enrollo!!!!!!XDXDXDXD!!!Bueno he tardado en hacer este capitulo ultimamente me daba algo de pereza escribir...Oye nose pero a mi me mola mucho esta idea de lo que vienes despus de la cinta,bueno ya acabaré esta historia...

Adios!!!!!!

Firmado: D.H


	3. Segundo dia

Mi tercera parte de mi fanfic,bien he de reconocer que me da mucho palo escribir esta historia la verdad es que ahora ya me he aficionado a otras pelis,y he perdido algo el interés en esta,aunque lo voy a acabar porque me gustaria tener un poco de cada cosa,como todos los que hayan leido hasta aquí empieza el segundo dia de George.

Que os guste!!!!

Firmado: D.H

Segundo dia

George se despertó,tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza,la verdad es que no habia dormido muy bien,esa experiencia con lo de ayer antes de acostarse le habia asustado aunque parecia una tonteria se pasó la noche casi envela haciendo guardia,pero él en el fondo sabia que era mentira todo aquello era muy absurdo para ser cierto.Sus ojos se deslizaron

hacia su despertador,que marcaba la hora,ahora si que se llevo un fuerte susto y una gran sorpresa.Se habia olvidado de activar la alarma,ahora maracaba un hora despues de la que tenia que levantarse,saltó de la cama sin mas,y mientras se apresuraba a ir al baño,resbaló por culpa de un círculo de agua,y se golpéo con el armario del baño,se frotó la cabeza,mientras frunció el ceño y vió que en el plato de ducha,estaba echando bastante agua,como si alguien se estuviera duchando desde hacia horas,el agua goteaba con fuerza contra las paredes corredoras del plato de ducha,al fin resolvió su dolor del golpe de su cabeza,y se pudó levantar y corrió la puerta del plato de ducha,y no podia creer lo que veia,allí estaba una niña toda mojada,con el pelo muy largo que le cubria toda la cara y espalda,tenia unas manos asquerosas como su piel,como la de esas ranas tan grandes llamadas sapos.

George estaba allí parado alucinando,de repente esa niña le cogió del brazo,George empezó a ver imágenes del video,veía a esa niña que su madre le cubría con una bolsa de plástico negra,y la ahogaba dejándola sin respiración hasta que la tiró en un pozo que tenian delante,y con un leve susurro le decia a la niña.

Te quiero

Un círculo apareció despues como si se cerrará una especie de salida,hasta que todo quedó oscuro,y lo único que se podia ver era como si encima hubiese una especié de iluminación,era un círculo de luz que formaba un anillo...

George volvió en si esa niña desapareció misteriosamente,George quedó horrorizado al ver su brazo,tenia una quemadura con el dibujo de una mano,de verdad eso habia ocurrido?

**Despues de la uni...**

A pesar de haber llegado tarde, no habia tenido tan mal dia como ayer,habia ignorado a Jake,solo le hizo comprender que aunque él mismo tenia muchas preguntas sin respuesta Jake no era el tipo de persona que te las podia dar.Asi que se ignoraron,y George siempre intentaba no cruzarse con él.Solo no le habia ido bien con una persona,Miriam,ella intentaba hablarle pero George no le contestaba i hacia ver que no la escuchaba,no podia perdonarla el hecho de que él le habia puesto toda su confianza en ella,y a cambio le traicionaba despue de tantos años de fidelidad le hiciera esto.

George se fue a comprarse algo,tenia mucha hambre el miedo que habia sentido le habia vaciado mucho el estómago,asi que fue a una cafetería del barrio,allí se compró alguna pasta y se pusó a una mesa,mientras se tomaba de acompañiamento un fuerte y amargo café,al lado suyo habia un grupo de adolescente que hablaban de un tema que a George le era muy familiar.

Oía que uno de la pandilla hacia una pregunta muy común

-Habéis visto ese video que lo ves y te mata?- 

Otro empezó a sacar otra típica frase

-Sí,dicen que justamente nada mas acabarlo de ver te llama alguien,y dice que sabe que lo has visto y despues dice que moriras en 7 dias-

Otros tambien sacaron otras cosas típicas de la que se solian oír cuando se hablaba de esa leyenda urbana tan famosa últimamente.

Pero algo capto la atención de George,que apenas la escuchaba mientras leía un periódico,era de una adolescente que toda habia no habia hablado y se capaba la cabeza con la capucha de su sudadera negra.

-Siempre hablais de lo mismo que oís por ahí,pero nunca os han hablado de lo que puede ocurrir cuando va mas allá de la cinta,esto no se suele conocer porque la verdad es que mucha gente para la cinta ya que se asusta demasiado al ver la llamada que le hacen,pero hay gente que no suele hacer mucho caso eso y a veces se despista y deja la cinta en _PLAY,_y pasa apróximadamente media hora,algo sucede...-

George ahora sí que dejó de leer el periódico,y lo extendió en la mesa,para escuchar sin la menor distracción aquella conversación,problablemente podia encontrar respuestas mejores que un simple matón le podia dar,y para llamar menos la atención,cogió su taza llena se café,y empezó a beber dando la sensación que solo estaba por su amargo café.

Otra vez los adolescentes empezaron ha hacer preguntas a aquella chica.

-Que como?

-Yo conocí a una persona,que le pasó,ahora esta en un manicomio,consiguió escapar de su destino,pero...el otro dia la fui a ver y me quedé horrorizada,estaba fatal,me dijo que se habia dejado en _PLAY _el video y que habia visto fuertes escenas de muertes de personas causadas por esa cinta,al principio creyó que era una tonteria,pero...-

-Que?! Que pasó?!-

-Al principio le pasó lo que suele pasar al ver la cinta,pero creo que llegó a ponerse en comunicación con los muertos,al pasar pocos dias,le empezarona aparecer estaban por todas partes...querian ayuda...para poder salir,de donde estaban atrapados...

-Como es posible?!-

-Supongo que porque,cuando mueres al séptimo dia,lo que queda de ti queda atrapado en otra dimensión,cuando te pasa eso,es como si estuvieras atrapado en un infierno...

-Vaya...-

-Me contó que una vez pasó por una tienda de eléctronica,en el escaparate habian unas televisiones,y empezaron a ver señales viendo extrañas escenas de una niña,con el pelo largo que le tapaba ambas partes de la cabeza,oía una persona que le hablaba,le preguntaba quien era,ella respondió que su nombre era Samara,de repente atacó el hombre,pero fue un trauma para mi amigo,porque el sentía algo de ese dolor,despues vió a alguien a su lado observando tambien las televisiones,le preguntó si habia visto algo,pero ese hombre se giró y lo miró con una mirada muy fría,le respondió esto:

_**Ese fue mi dolor,por jugar con algo que no debia**_

Mi amigo se quedó paralizado,y mas por ver que empezó a desaparecer dejando en su silueta las mismas imagenés que cuando no hay señal en la tele.-

-Me estas diciendo que pudo sentir el mismo dolor que aquella persona cuando murió justamente el séptimo dia?!-

-Sí,pero no todo en gran parte...y esto le pasaba a lo largo de toda la semana...-

-Y como se llamaba tu amigo?-

-Mi amigo,esa persona que conozco que ahora esta en un manicomio se llama...George...George Munray.-

George se le cayó la taza,y se le derramó todo el café,no podia creerlo habia dicho su nombre,justamente como el se llama: George Munray,pero no podia ser él,era verdad que él habia visto esa cinta,la parte que nadie habia visto,pero él no estaba en ningún manicomio,y no le habia pasado aquello de la tienda de electrónica,y no podia ser era demasiada casualidad.

Los adolescentes se levantaron de sus asientos,se dirigieron a pagar su comida,pero aquella adolescente no se movió se quedó ahí,cuando los demás ya estaban bastante lejos de ella,se lavantó y miró a George,se levantó la capucha,donde dejó mas a descubierto su cara,George podia ver que en su cara tenia la misma señal que el,la quemadura de una mano,desapareció al instante,pero unas manos tocaron sus hombros,era ella le habia aparecido por detras,ahora George sentia una fuerte confusión que se iba a convertir en un fuerte dolor.

George cerró los ojos con mas fuerza a medida que notaba mas la calor de esas manos que le estaban quemando.

Una escena desfiló por su mente,hasta ser el protagonista en ella,pero en cambio era una chica,no podia actuar si no ver por sus ojos.

Era de noche,estaba en un piso de alquiler pequeño,desordenado donde habian algunas latas de refrescos vacías y alguna cajas de pizza,oía la voz,como si fuera él,oía alguien que hablaba por teléfono como pidiendo ayuda.

-Si?-

-Jenny soy yo porfavor!!!!!Tienes que ver esta cinta!!!!Solo me queda una hora!!!!-

-Lo siento va contra las normas-

-Pero!!-

Le colgaron,pero volvió a llamar a otro número.

-Diga?-

-Mamá soy yo Rachel,por favor,tienes que ver mi cinta!!!-

-Lo siento pero me fallastes y nos hicistes daño-

-Mamá te lo súplico!!-

-Habertelo pensado antes de meterte en drogas,y arrojarlo todo a la borda-

-Mamá!!!-

Le colgaron pero no se rindió estaba desesperada por encontrar alguien que pudiera ver la cinta,marcó un número que a George le resultó familiar y alguien contestó esa voz tambien le resultaba familiar,pero no podia ser...

-Jake!!!!!-

Ahora si que George estaba sorprendido no podia ser aquel matón,pero resultó que si lo era.

-O vaya pero si es la drogadicta?!!-

-Jake porfavor has de encontrarme a alguien,para que vea la cinta solo me queda una hora!!-

-Jajajajajaja!!!!Que te lo has creído ni hablar,eso va contra las normas,vete a tomarte tus estúpidas pastillas!!!A pero si las tengo yo!!!-

-Devuelvemelas!!!No aguanto mas,ya me he cortado y llevo toda la semana con el mono,al menos si voy a morir quiero hacerlo con algo que a mi me gusté!!!Por favor!!!-

-El único motivo que te pedí para que vieras esa cinta,era para librarme de ti,eres una estúpida drogádicta y sobretodo una inútil.-

-Por favor Jake!!!-

-Nunca...nunca serás nada.-

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pi pi

Habia colgado solo podia notar unos rasgones que acariciaban su tez,al notar que el tiempo pasaba mas rápido cerca de una hora,una alarma de un reloj sonó,sus ojos se despejaron,estaba en una sala donde habia una televisión,la luz se fue dejandoló todo a oscuras,las puertas y las ventanas tambien dejandolo sin escapatoria.

La television se iluminó aún estaba en el cuerpo de esa chica y a la vez en su hogar.

Empezaron a ver señales hasta que hubo una imagen fija,la de un pozo en un bosque,volvió haberse borroso por dos segundos,la imagen reapareció y allí en aquel pozo estaba saliendo de ese pozo la niña tan famosa: Samara.

Volvió a perderse la señal por un par de segundos,y volvia a reaparecer la image,cada vez esa niña estaba mas cerca,hasta que no pudo creer lo que veia,salia de la pantalla,y al final estuvo en la sala lo mojaba todo a su paso,y cada vez estaba mas cerca él y hacia el puro esfuerzo de moverse pero el miedo se lo impedia,se quedó paralizado en el cuerpo de aquella joven,al final lo llegó a tocar,ahí empezó el verdadero dolor no podia gritar de agonía hasta que...abrió los ojos,y sus hombros los notaba mas ligeros pero giró su cara pálida despues de aquella experiencia tan horrible,esa chica aún estaba ahí y le sopló unas suave frase:

_**Eso fue lo que me pasó a mi,aún estas a tiempo de cambiar tu destino...**_

Se desvaneció como ese hombre de aquella anéctoda que habia contado.

George estaba muy aturdido,al poco rato de cobrar la cordura,decidió organizarse,fue hacia su hogar,allí en primer lugar decidió ponerse en una hoja los sucesos que le pasaban así que pusó Dia 1 lo que le habia pasado ayer Dia 2 lo que hasta ahora le habia pasado hoy.Y decidió al dia siguiente decirle a jake que abandonaba prefiria seguir viviendo asi que la muerte.En la cruel espera del dia siguiente el teimpo pasó fugaz para él,habia descubierto algo que aún todo el mundo desconocia de esa cinta...

Olé,ufff...por fin he acabado el segundo dia de este plasta llamado George Munray,y pensar que aún me quedan 5 dias mas,pro animó que no es para tanto,ademas es entretenido escribir esto,pero al menos espero que alguno de vosotros os molésteis en ponerme un review,que no me enteré yo que lo habéis leído y no me habéis puesto nada!!!(No es broma!!!!!)Bueno hasta otro larguísimo dia de este George Munray!!!

Dragon Hero el mas friky ( Lo digo por decir,es que no se que poner)

agradecimientos aquellos que me hayan prestado su tiempo!!!DEW!!!

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
